shadow slayer (previously known as shadow eater )
by littlemissfei
Summary: typical naruto get abandone by family but with a twist. no pairing !
1. Chapter 1

**Heyya folks! It me! OKAY now I have been writing this story in wattpad under the name of roguekunwaifu_ (I want to put Gray but decided not to use that as it seems too many people use that name). So I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not have any rights on Naruto series and Fairy tail.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Prologue.**

In the past there was a village named konohagakure no Sato .it name mean the hidden leaves village.

The village was a peaceful village until it was attack by a massive nine tail fox demon.

And the current leader, the fourth hokage, Namikaze Minato stop the fox by sealing it into one of his child.

He survived the incident along with his wife Kushina Uzumaki. Before the fox attack kushina were in labor for their second child. It was a boy, so they named him Mamoru Uzumaki Namikaze. Their oldest child were already four year old. .

After the incident. Minato and Kushina started to forget about little Naruto. Little by little the angered feeling in Naruto make him snapped and he decided to run away. He packed all his belonging which is little since his family never gave him anything and ran until he far away from Konoha and elemental nation.

 **This only for prologue I will update later. As usual you like you follow and like this story yeah?**


	2. Chapter 2: chapter one

Heyya folks! It me again. So here is another chapter for shadow slayer. If you wondering. I will be updating this story on wattpad first then fanfiction .net okay? So if you want to read it more go to my account under roguekunwaifu_.

As usual I do not own fairy tail or naruto.

 **Chapter one.**

A boy watching his parent trained his twin brother on a tree at their backyard .The boy blue eyes watching with anger, jealousy and sadness because his parent ignored him in favor of his jinchuriki twin.

The boy was wearing black tight shirt and black anbu pant .He had a messy blond hair and his face is the exact replica of minato namikaze except he has three whisker mark on each cheeks.

The boy was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze .

"Look dad! I can do it!" His twin, Mamoru Uzumaki Namikaze shouted gleefully toward his dad.

"That good! Keep up like this you will be a great ninja someday!" Minato Namikaze said with a prideful smile.

" **Pathetic"** Naruto thought.

"Pfft ... I already mastered the rasengan in the first week." He muttered .while his parent never trained him doesn't mean he never took initiative to train himself. He secretly study how to fight and the all the jutsu their parent owned in their family vaults.

"That great Mamoru kun." Kushina praised Mamoru.

Mamoru were wearing his dad old clothes while in the academy days.

Mamoru notice his brother watching them in the tree. He saddened with how his parent treated him. He want to reach out to his brother but their parent always took him away when he wanted to spend time with Naruto.

"Mamoru kun let go celebrate this improvement with Ichiraku's ramen!' Kushina said. Grabbing her husband hand and Mamoru hand and drag them toward the town.

"Might as well trained." Naruto grumbled and stand up and started to walk toward the forest of death.

After that everyday Naruto will watch them trained together and then he will go trained in the forest.

 ***** Time skip

After some training. Naruto were walking around the village casually while the villagers ignored him.

The villager too ignored Naruto but favor his twin. Naruto hadn't had many friend unlike Mamoru who had many friend but Naruto, he doesn't care whether he had friend or not.

"Hello Naruto San." a male voice sounded behind him.

Naruto turn around and saw a boy with a raven haired the boy had a black charcoal eyes with a tear like stained mark on each side of his face.

"Hello Itachi." Naruto replied toward the now name itachi.

"I want you to meet my little brother, Sasuke" Itachi said softly.

A young boy behind Itachi legs while hugging one of the legs.

"Say hi to my friend, Sasuke." Itachi said gently.

Naruto looked at the boy and smile "hello the Sasuke kun." he greeted

"H...hello" the boy replied shyly.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but you can called me Naruto nii." Naruto introduce himself.

"Naruto-nii my name is Sasuke Uchihah. You can called me Sasuke." Sasuke replied.

"Well it nice to meet you Sasuke Kun and you too Itachi, but I need to go see you later." Naruto said while walking away.

"BYE NARUTO NII HOPE WE CAN SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN!" Sasuke shouted .while Naruto just waved back.

After that the uchihah brother always hang around Naruto and Sasuke always look up toward Naruto and Itachi.

 **Okay this will end here. Hope you like it!  
Fairy tail belong to Hiro Mashima and Naruto belong to Mashashi Kishimoto **


	3. Chapter 3:chapter 2

**Heyya folks! It me again. So here is another chapter for shadow slayer. If you wondering. I will be updating this story on wattpad first then fanfiction .net okay? So if you want to read it more go to my account under roguekunwaifu_.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy tail.**

Naruto p.o.v

The village were bustling with people today. The civilian were busy buying and selling stuff, while the ninjas were busy doing their missions that days.

But

It also because it was the twin birthday. By meaning the twin I meant Mamoru birthday since no one ever remembered it was also my birthday except for the Uchiha.

After meeting Itachi and his little brother, they brought me to see their parent .lucky for me those Uchiha didn't hate me like those villager.

No one p.o.v

Naruto were walking toward the Uchiha compound .He didn't notice that the villagers were gathering behind him carrying weapon

Until he went into an ally.

"Now look what we have here." One of the villager sneered.

Naruto look bad shaking very hard.

"P...please leave me alone." he stuttered a bit.

"Why should we? You killed our loved one and now WE GOING TO AVENGE THEM!" one of the man shouted while running toward the blonde and sword at an angle to stab the boy.

"Die demon!" all the villager shouted and started to beat Naruto.

The beating went for hours until Itachi came to stopped them.

"STOP THIS INSTANT!" he yelled angrily.

"Itachi-san! Why you defend this demon? He is a demon!" one of the man said.

"He is not a demon you fool! Can't you see he is just a kid? Now step away from him or else..." Itachi warned.

"Or what?" a stupid man taunted him.

Suddenly a kunai stricken at the man head.

"Or that happened ... Now anybody else want to go the same route as that man?" Itachi said calmly while leaked his killer intent.

And they running away with their tailed tucked between their legs.

"Naruto please be alright." Itachi murmur. He quickly carried the boy and shunshin to the hospital.

*Naruto mind *

He found himself in a beautiful meadow .full of pretty trees. He can hear the birds sang happily in the forest.

"Where am I?" he said quietly.

"You are in your mindscapes little one." a male voice replied.

The boy frantically searching where the voice came out.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked timidly.

"Don't be afraid youngling. I'm not going to hurt you and for my name is Rogue Cheney but you can call me Rogue." the voice replied with a soothing voice.

"Nice to meet you Rogue-san. Mine name is Naruto and can you show yourself? It's little weird talking like this." Naruto said.

The voice chuckle softly.

Then suddenly a man materialize in a shower of lights.

The man look like he is in his twenties, he has messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, and a thin scar across the bridge of his nose.

Rogue's clothes consist of a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it, almost in correspondence to Rogue's left shoulder. Below it, Rogue seems to wear a plain gray shirt with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waist guard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waist guard, Rogue wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waist guard.

"Is this okay Naruto-kun?" Rogue drawled.

"Yeah ... can I asked you a question Rogue-san?" Naruto said politely.

"You just asked." Rogue replied with a smirk.

"Then another one." The blonde boy retorted.

Rogue just nodded his head as a sign to go ahead.

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked.

"The villager beat you up until you passed out. When those fool beat you up it awaken me inside your soul." Rogue replied.

"And what it have to do with why I am here?" Naruto commented.

"I've watch all your memories and ..." before he can finished saying Naruto butted in.

"What do you mean you watch my memories?"

"It just as I said. I have seen your memories in your life. You been treated badly by the villagers while your twin were treated as a hero and your parent abandoned you for the sake of your sister." Rogue replied monotone in his voice.

"OH." that the only thing Naruto can said since what Rogue have just said was true.

"And I have some proposition for you IF you interested." Rogue said.

"And what is your proposal?" Naruto asked curious in his eyes.

"That's good you are not a fool to accept a stranger offering." Rogue commented dryly

"Thanks. Now what is your plan?" Naruto replied quickly.

"Do you want me to train you?" The dark haired man asked.

"Trained? Why do you want to train me?" Naruto said.

"I saw that you have a potential in my arts of fighting style." Rogue commented.

"What the catch?" Naruto retorted.

"You are good." Rogue complimented his soon to be apprentice.

"I want you to make the arts of slaying dragon to be known again." Rogue continued saying.

"Arts of slaying dragon?" Naruto said confused.

"Yes, or in other word ドラゴンスレイヤー Doragonsureiyā (dragon slayer)." Rogue explained.

"What is a dragon slayer?" Naruto asked.

"Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. As a result, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles. A Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. However, a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. It is known that certain Dragon Slayers have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements into one inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities. Dragon Slayer Magic is the only way to kill, or even hurt, who are shown to be mostly unaffected by other forms of Magic." Rogue explained.

"What is magic? Is that type of chakra?" Naruto said.

"Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic..." Rogue explained more.

"So not many people can use magic?" Naruto muttered.

"They can if they trained in their early age." Rogue said.

"So there others type of magic?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Dragon slayer magic are one of them." Rogue replied.

"I see ... and how do I learn dragon slayer magic?" Naruto asked politely.

"There are only two ways one can learn Dragon Slayer Magic. The first way is one must be taught by an actual Dragon. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred to as First Generation Dragon Slayers. The second way is one must have Dragon implanted into their body. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred to as Second Generation Dragon Slayers. There is also another way which is a combination of the above two methods: ones who both learned their Dragon Slayer Magic by receiving the teachings of a Dragon and also having Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned how perform Dragon Slayer Magic by utilizing both methods are referred to as Third Generation Dragon Slayers. "Rogue replied.

"So what generation are you? "The blonde asked.

"I'm a third generation of dragon slayers. I've been taught and raised by a dragon and implanted the lacrima into myself." Rogue answered.

"Is there a type of dragon?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, there's fire, sky, iron, light, shadow and poison slayers. Each of these has its own dragon and before you asked. Mine is shadow, been raised by Skiadrum." Rogue replied.

"Cool." Naruto said excitedly.

"It is .so do you accept?" Rogue asked.

"I..."

 **And done for now! Reviews, subscribe if you like my story :)**


	4. Chapter 4:chapter 3

**Heyya folks! It me again. So here is another chapter for shadow slayer. If you wondering. I will be updating this story on wattpad first then fanfiction .net okay? So if you want to read it more go to my account under roguekunwaifu_.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy tail.**

 **Hitachi** **P.O.V** **(Hospital** **)**

How dare they do this to him! To his ototou!

Itachi were waiting in the guess room in the hospital .Waiting for his family to come.

BAM!

The door opened wide and came in were his mother Mikoto Uchiha, his little brother Sasuke Uchiha and his father Fugaku Uchiha.

"Is he okay?" His mother asked worried showed on her face.

"I. .I don't know mother he hasn't come out from ER... Mom what they did to him it's horrible ". Itachi said with sorrow in his voice.

Mikoto Uchiha ran to her son and hug him.

"What about the Namikaze family? Do they know about this?" His father asked.

"I've already informed them but do you want to know what they said?" Itachi spat furiously.

"They just said who! WHO! They don't even fucking remember him 'Itachi continued angrily.

"Mom ...I really wish he can be in our clan so that he will be safe." Itachi said.

"Then we adopt Naruto-nii" Sasuke said.

"Huh?"All the adult said.

"The Namikaze have shown that their don't care about Naru-nii right and we all of us cared for him am I right?" Sasuke said and the last part all of them nod their head as yes sign.

"Then why don't we adopt Naru-nii into our clan?" Sasuke continued.

"Naruto is the hokage son. Even though he is forgotten that doesn't mean Minato going to let it easy for us." Mikoto said.

"Can't Tou-san do something? I mean like put a genjutsu on the adoption and or something? "Sasuke asked.

"the adoption is easier but he need to be banished from the clan first than we can adopt him." Fugaku replied.

Before Itachi could said anything. A hound female doctor came toward them.

"Sumimasen ... I am here to say that Naruto-san has been stabilize. We succeeded to save him but we will need to him to stay here for a while." The young doctor said.

"How long will he need to stay miss?" Mikoto asked politely.

"Ah...Wendy, Wendy Marvel. It depend on how fast he's healing rate but I guess for a month or two. What he got from all that beating is two broken rib bone, stabbing at his kidney .fractured on both of his hand and severe blood loss. If Itachi-san here didn't come in time saving him... He will be dead." The now named Wendy replied somberly.

"Thank you Miss Wendy."Itachi said and bowed to her.

"Ash don't worry Itachi -San. It what I do. You can go visit him, he's in room 305 ". She said and went away.

Then the door open and revealed Shisui Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha best friend.

"Is he okay? I just came back from a mission than I heard this happened." He said frantically.

"We just going to see him now. You can come with us Shisui-kun "Mikoto giggled while replying to Shisui.

You see here Shisui is Itachi and Sasuke cousin and he always went to hang out with both of them.

So when Naruto came in the view they both click naturally and Shisui developed a romantically feeling toward the chibi blonde.

They all walked toward the room that currently our blonde hero residing in.

They all saw the blonde were in comatose and linked with all the medical tools.

Mikoto choose to sit next to the bed. She gently grab and rubbed one of Naruto hands.

Fugaku choose to sit next of his wife and rubbing his wife back soothingly.

Sasuke choose to sit opposite both of his parent and look sorrowful at the sleeping blonde.

Itachi and Shisui choose to stand behind Sasuke.

"Nii-san." Sasuke muttered quietly.

They all can hear the heartbeat beeping slowly on the heart monitor.

"Naru-kun I'm here ... Actually we all here. Sasuke-kun, Itachi, Fugaku even Shisui are here." Mikoto said softly.

"I. I'm sorry if I had been quicker none of this going to happen ". Itachi said.

"It's not your fault Itachi. The only people that we can blame is those stupid villagers and the Namikaze family." Fugaku said.

Suddenly Naruto body starting to glow.

 **That** **it** **for** **today** **people** **...** **I** **hope** **you** **like** **it.**


	5. Chapter 5: chapter four

**Hello** **guys** **it** **me** **again** **I'm** **back** **with** **the** **new** **chapter.** **I** **really** **hope** **you** **like** **this** **book.**

 **I** **also** **post** **this** **stories** **in** **fanfiction** **net** **under** **the** **name** **of** **littlemissfei.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I** **do** **not** **own** **Narrator** **or** **Fairy** **tail**

Naruto body started to glowed. All the Uchiha started to panic.

"Itachi-kun please called the doctor "Mikoto ordered

Itachi quickly bolt outside the room.

15 second later he came back with Doctor Wendy.

She quickly ordered the Uchiha to go out and wait outside.

One hour later she came out and ordered them to come inside.

"What happened Wendy-San "? Fugaku asked.

"That you need to ask him yourself .but right now I suggest you came inside first". She replied

They all went inside and what they saw shocked them to the core.

They all saw that Naruto isn't Naruto anymore.

Previously they all know and remember that Naruto is blonde haired kid with six whisker like scar three on each of his cheeks.

But right now he has a messy black hair,which almost reaches down to his shoulder, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. He has red eyes with slit pupil similar to that of a snake's and lastly a thin scar across the bridge of his nose.

"Wh...What happen to Nii-chan!?" Sasuke shouted.

"Calm down Sasuke-Kun. This is a hospital. "The now black haired man said soothingly.

"Yeah...but still what happened to you?"Sasuke replied sheepishly.

"I will tell you but you guys need to calm down and sit this going to be a long talk. Miss Wendy could you stay for a bit?' Naruto said and looking to the young doctor.

"Just called me Wendy or ototou that what you're previous called me."Wendy replied.

"Previously? Ototou?" This is the thought of all Uchiha in the room.

Naruto waited until all the occupant in the room fully seated.

"Where do I start" Naruto sigh.

"Then tell us how it started Naru-Kun"Shisui said softly.

All the older and younger Uchiha except Shisui smirked hearing this.

Naruto just sighed and told them what happened in the alley and the meeting with Rogue Cheney.

"Wow"Shisui said loudly.

"Well should I called you Naruto-kun or should I called you Rogue Nii-chan?" Wendy giggle a bit when she asked him this.

"Why you called him Nii Chan? You older than him."Itachi said confused with the young women.

Wendy looked at them and smile softly.

Suddenly she glowed and when she stopped glowing they do not see twenty years old women but a child.

"This is why. I know that one of the previous slayer are being reincarnated and being one myself I gave myself a mission to unite the slayers and defeat Acknologia the king of dragon." Wendy said.

"But why you pretend to be a doctor?" Itachi asked.

"Since I am the sky dragon slayers and one of my abilities are healing .No disease that I can't cure. When I first came here I saw how poorly your doctors doing toward the patient. So I decided to be one of the doctor here while searching for other slayers." she replied.

"How. Noble you are but how much experience you have in treating human disease?" Fugaku said.

"Rogue memory showed me she on par with Tsunade. Don't look down on her. She is one of the powerful slayer in the history ". Naruto replied.

"Thank you but to your question Fugaku Sama. My experience in this field are the same time as Tsunade. I been trained in this field by a dragon and an amazing healer. "Wendy said slightly giggle when Naruto defended her.

"I see. I am sorry if I offended you but to see a child that is par with Tsunade San abilities are amazing. "Fugaku apologize while slightly bowed toward the bluenette.

"It is alright" Wendy said.

"Naruto Nii I been wondering if you like to be one of us?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? " Naruto only replied.

"While Wendy-san heal you. We Uchiha's has been discussing some matter. Sasuke here suggest that we adopt you into our clan ". Itachi said.

"Are you sure? I'm not a prodigy "Naruto asked.

"Even you are not a prodigy we still want you in our family." Itachi replied smiling.

"It wouldn't be easy but we all want you in our family and all the Uchihah love you and a certain someone would be happy if you accept this Naru-kun." Mikoto said with a slight giggle at then of her speech.

"I'm happy and I accept your offer but can I change my name? Naruto said.

They all shrugged.

"Sure why not. It indicated your new life with us. So what name do you have in mind?" Fugaku asked.

Naruto looked at Wendy and she gave him her gentle smile.

"I. I want to use Rogue Cheney if you wouldn't mind Wendy?" He asked politely.

"I wouldn't mine since I also use my ancestor name." Wendy replied.

"Rogue Cheney Ukiah?"Sasuke muttered loudly.

"Yeah ... I don't want to be Naruto anymore. The name bring painful memories to me."Naruto explained why he wanted to change his name.

"Okay then!" Miskito chirped happily.

"While you recovering. We will sorted all the adoption paper." Fugaku said.

Naruto look delighted at Fugaku words.

 ***time skip** **one** **week** **later.**

Naruto had been discharged from the hospital.

Right now he and the uchiha were walking toward the Namikaze residence.

The Uchiha wanted to settle the adoption paper so that they can adopt Naruto into the clan.

They arrived at the door step before they can knock they all heard the Namikaze were talking.

"Mamoru-kun .Minato and I had a little talk with each other." a women voice said.

"That must be Kushina"they all thought.

"What did you talk about?" Mamoru asked with curiosity were shown on his face.

"Well son. It's about the future of our clan. Your mom and I decided to make you as the next clan head."Minato said proudly.

Narrator quietly gasp.

"The clan laws stated that if the youngest or middle son or daughter to be a clan heir is that the oldest has to be banish or dead." Fugaku recite the laws dreadful.

"But isn't that belong to nii-san right?" Mamoru asked.

"He can't be the clan heir. He's too weak to be the clan heir." Minato said.

"Then trained him. Like you trained me." Mamoru retorted.

Naruto smile a little when he heard his brother defended his right.

"It has been decided Mamoru you will be the clan heir." Keshena said.

"Let go Naruto-kun."Mikoto said.

"Wait. I need to pack my belonging here "Naruto said.

"Okay we all wait at the front gate "Mikoto softly said.

When Naruto goes in he quickly went to the room avoiding the Namikaze.

He quickly packed what important to him which is so little.

After he finish packing he sealed the bag inside a scroll and wrote a letter and left on his bed.

After that he went unnoticed by the Namikaze and went out from the house never looking back.

"So you all pack Naruto-kun?" Shisui asked.

"Yes I did Shisui-Kun". He replied.

"Good. My wife, Sasuke and Shisui will be accompany you to our compound and I and Itachi will heading to the tower to set you up as an Uchiha."Fugaku telling them his plan.

"If you meet with Wendy could you asked her to meet me? Since I also want to help her finding all the slayers."Naruto asked politely.

"We will ". Both Itachi and his dad replied simultaneously.

"Now let us get going shall we?"Mikoto chirped happily while nuzzling little Sasuke who grumble because his hair being messed up.

They all walks silently to the compound.

Twenty minute later they have arrived at the Uchiha compound.

"Shisui if you would please show our new family to his room. I will prepare our lunch."Mikoto said.

"Okay Miko-baa Chan." Shisui replied.

"Don't called me that!"Mikoto retort flustered by the young man.

Shisui just laughed at her then grabbed Naruto by his arm and led him upstairs.

"I'm so happy that Naru-nii will be living with us from now on!" Sasuke said happily.

"We all are happy Sasuke-kun but don't you think it also sad?" Mikoto asked her little boy.

Sasuke look at her confusingly.

"Why it sad Kaa-san?" He asked.

"To be banish by his parent because they think he is weak. Isn't that horrible? I couldn't understand why Keshena did this. We use to be friend you know?" Mikoto replied.

"Well when you said like that it sad but really you used to be friend?" A voice interrupt them.

They look up and saw Obito Uchiha one of the member of Uchiha.

"Obito!" Both mother and son shouted happily.

"Yo what up? I heard a certain someone had become an Uchiha today." He said.

"Yeah about that we ... I mean Fugaku and me had adopted Naru-kun." Miskito replied.

"Really? That great... Where is the runt? "Obito said looking around trying to find the blonde.

"He's upstairs following Suisun to his room."Mikoto said.

"Shisui here too. Am I the only one who just know about this?" Obito said pouting a little.

"Yeah... Suisun known a week ago while Naru -Kun in the hospital." Mikoto said.

"Shouldn't we called him Rogue? Since he changed his name?" Sasuke asked.

"He changed his name?" Obito said.

"Yeah his reason are too many bad memories in that name." A new voice interrupt them.

It was Shisui.

"Yo obito!" Shisui greeted the man happily.

"Yeah man. It been a long time we haven't seen each other." Obito greeted back.

"How is he?" Mikoto asked.

"He is in pain. Even he doesn't showed it but I can see it in his eyes."Shisui replied.

"What do you expect? His parent ignored him in favor of his twin brother of course he will be in pain." Obito said scowling at the mention of Namikaze.

Obito were disappointed with his sensei.

"Let forget about them. Rogue nii has become a part of our not so little family isn't that more important?" Sasuke said.

 **That** **it** **people** **for** **chapter** **four** **!** **Hope** **you** **like** **it** **and** **please** **comment** **and** **subscribe** **!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Chapter 5

**Hey** **there** **folks** **!** **This** **is** **the** **fifth** **chapter** **for** **this** **book** **!** **It** **still** **new** **since** **not** **many** **read** **this** **but** **I** **still** **keep** **my** **hope** **up.**

 **This** **month** **I** **will** **getting** **busier** **so** **this** **story** **going** **to** **be** **slow** **update** **hope** **you** **guys** **don't** **mind**

 **I** **do** **not** **own** **Naruto** **or** **Fairy** **Tail** **.**

 **Chapter** **5:** **going** **on** **journey** **.**

It has been a month since the Uchiha had adopted Naruto into their family. They already called him Rogue.

Surprisingly Minato didn't gave them any hardship when adopting him.

 **Flashback**

Itachi and Fugaku were standing in front of the hokage office with adoption paper in Fugaku hands.

"Are you ready tou-san?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah .let finish this son". Fugaku replied.

He knocked twice on the door.

"Come in" a voice said inside the room.

"Ahh Fugaku-san and Itachi-kun what can I help you?" Minato greeted them.

"Hello Hokage -sama. My father and I has something to tell you ". Itachi said monotone.

"What is it? Is it something with the village?"Minato asked.

"No."Itachi replied.

"Then?"Minato asked confused.

"It has something about Naruto "Fugaku said.

"What he do this time? Sheesh can't he be like Mamoru?"Minato muttered.

"Fugaku and Itachi darkened a bit but quickly calmed and it went unnoticed by Minato.

"No Hokage Sama ...He didn't do anything wrong. We just come and to tell you that we Uchiha wanted to adopt him "Fugaku said while trying to fake calm in his voice.

"You and I were teammate you don't have to be so formal with me Fugaku, You want to adopt him why?"Minato replied.

"I prefer like this Hokage-sama. We Uchiha had taken a liking to your son. And so why not adopt him? "Fugaku said.

"If you approve it. This will greatly help you. Since you can have all the time trained your other son and not to have 'worried ' on Naruto wellbeing." Itachi continue on where his father left on.

"You are right. Very well I approved." Minato chirped happily.

"You not against it?" Fugaku asked.

"Like Itachi said. If you adopt him this will make thing easier for Kushina and me to trained Mamoru and since Naruto is waste of space you can have him "Minato replied.

Itachi really tried not to strangle the man.

"Please sign here and the rest we will handle ourselves"Itachi said while growling a little.

"Are you okay?"Minato asked.

"I'm fine. I just getting better from a fever I got "Itachi lied.

"Ah ...I hope you get better then "Minato said.

Minato signed without reading the agreement paper and handed them the paper.

"Good day Hokage Sama" Fugaku and Itachi said simultaneously.

And they both walked off

 **End** **of** **flashback.**

"Can't believe him did not read the paper first "Itachi muttered to himself but he was heard by Obito.

"Well that make thing easier. Now he has signed the agreement now he can't get Rogue back into his family without making a civil war" Obit said.

"You are right Uncle but at that time I really wanted to strangle him ". Itachi said. .

"Dude don't called me that. I'm not that old. But yeah you not the only want that want to kill that man".Obito said dryly.

"But then both of you going to jail because killing the Hokage"Shisui said.

"Meh ... I don't care thought I just disappointed that my sensei abandon his son. He always preach who disobey the rule are trash but those who abandon their comrade or family are worse than scum and now I can't even see him as my sensei without the feeling of hatred coming into me."Obito replied.

"We understand you. By the way did any of you see Rogue?" Shisui asked.

"If I remember he went with Wendy San to control his Dragon Power. It astounding to see such power in a young body."Itachi replied.

"Why missing your lover already Shisui?"Obito said teasing the poor Uchiha.

Shisui went beet red.

"No no it not like that "he stammered while blushing like mad.

"Whatever make you asleep at night lover boy"Obito said while grinning at Shisui.

"Want to see how they trained?" Itachi said trying to help his best friend from the teasing.

"Yeah. Alright since we got nothing to do anyway "Shisui replied.

"Are you sure about nothing or are you just eager to see him?"Obito continued to tease him.

"You better stop tease or I will start calling you uncle from now on?' Itachi defended his best friend

That make Obito quickly shut up.

"Please don't"he said.

"Now come on"Itachi ordered and they both followed.

They came at a training field that all Uchiha used.

They saw Wendy and Rogue facing each other.

"Hey Wendy-Chan! Can we watch your training?"Obito greet both of them excitedly.

"Ah hello there Obito-kun, Itachi-san and Shisui-san " she greeted them blushing a bit when she saw Obito.

Other were smirking at both of them.

"Hello "Rogue said.

"Can we? Huh can us Wendy -Chan "Obito asked excitedly.

"Yes you can please sit back we need to continue his training "Wendy said.

Hitachi followed by both Obito and Shisui walk to the nearby tree and sat.

"Okay now since you can fight like Rogue-nii now I want you to use his dragon power ".Wendy said.

"What form should I trained first? "Rogue asked.

"I can only helped you with Dragon Roar and other basic stuff but his other attack you need to learn on your own. "She replied.

"But why can't you help me then? "Rogue asked.

"Because each slayers has their own unique form of fight." Wendy replied.

"What do you mean?"Itachi asked

"Well you see each dragon has their own secret art and each style are different than the others. Example your shadow traveling only you know how to do and I do not know how to teach you that and there also the dragon force it different for each slayer to unlock the dragon force "Wendy explained further more.

"Dragon force?" Obito muttered.

"Yes. A force that make us take the power of our dragon. In easy word it our ultimate technique that is hard to control. "Wendy said.

"How so?" Shisui asked.

"Dragon. Force only can be unlock when the slayers are under pressure of eaten some powerful substance such as Ethernano. "Wendy explained.

Wendy sigh when seeing they still don't understand.

"You will understand when you seeing one " Wendy said.

They nod at her.

"Now let start with your roar ", she ordered him

Naruto aim at one of the tree. He took a deep breath. Then a magic rune appear **(A/N** **:** **you** **notice** **each** **time** N **atsu** **want** **to** **do** **his** **karyuu** **no** **hoko** **there** **a** **magic** **circle** **appear** **in** **the** **anime** **)**

"SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!"A vortex of darkness came from his mouth heading to the tree.

When it finally hit the three with a loud boom and the area filled with smoke and debris

When the smoke cleared. The once tree were now totally shattered.

"Good but that not the level Rogue use to do ". Wendy commented.

"Can you show me? So that I can understand how much power a roar should've been." Rogue asked politely.

She nodded.

Just like Rogue did but instead of shadow she shouted out.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR"

A powerful vortex of wind came out from her mouth and destroyed half of the forest.

All the Uchiha gape at that level of power.

"Wow! That was so awesome!" Obito shouted excitedly.

"Yes indeed. One single attack can do that and I wondering how much powerful other attack is."Itachi said.

Shisui just nodded.

"For now I want you to master his roar. Until then I will not help you with other technique." Wendy said.

"Alright Wendy-san " Rogue said and started to practice his roar.

 **Time skip** **two** **years** **later.**

Two years had passed and Rogue had been trained by Wendy and successfully mastered his technique.

"Fugaku San and Mikoto -San can I talk with you?" Wendy asked the Uchiha matriarch.

"Sure. Let go somewhere private first." Fugaku said and started walking inside.

"Can we come too?" Obito and Shisui chimed in.

Fugaku stare at Wendy.

"Um. Sure "she replied unsurely.

They all went to Fugaku office.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Mikoto starting the conversation.

"Umm you see I got some lead to one slayer. He currently in Fiore." Wendy said nervously.

"Fiore? Where is Fiore located is?" Fugaku asked curiously at her.

"Fiore located far away from the Elemental Nation. The main country is called magnolia where the Fairy tail guild is in. Fiore is being ruled by Princess Hisui E Fiore." Wendy explained to him.

"Okay, but what it had to do with something you wanted to tell us?"Mikoto asked.

"Well it about previous Rogue Partner .they are like opposite but still became one of the best duo in history. While Rogue dragon based on shadow this slayer based on Light and to make thing interesting they had a tittle that make them infamous. "Wendy said.

"And their tittle is?" Shisui asked.

"The twin dragon slayer. I will heading to meet him next month and will continue to journey on my search. I may visit you once or twice but if I may asked will you willing letting Rogue go with me." Wendy replied.

"Why you want him to follow you?" Mikoto asked.

"I may help him with the basic but he still can't unlock his dragon force. I think he need to see his previous partner to unlock it. Shisui don't worry their only like brother nothing more and nothing less. "Wendy said smiling softly at the Uchiha.

"W...who said I'm worried?"Shisui replied with a blushing face.

"We all know you like him and I still don't get it why you still don't confessed to him "Obito whining.

"You have to asked him whether he wanted or not. We love him and will respect his decision but with one thing okay scratch that .what I want is you to promise us take care of him and please send us letter okay?" Fugaku said.

Wendy make a cute thinking pose that make Obito blush a little but luckily no one saw that.

"I think we can live by that. I will asked him this evening. "Wendy said smiling.

"Don't bother I already heard it all" a voice said coming from the corner.

"Naruto! How long had you been there?" Obito asked.

"Since the beginning. I been here all days only you guys didn't notice me at all "he replied.

"If I may why you in my office?" Fugaku asked his adopted son.

"I been trying to find some Konoha law book and hoping you got here in the office .if you wondering why i want law book so that in case Minato charge something toward us I can be prepared ." he replied.

"I see but next time asked me first ". Fugaku said.

He just smile sheepishly toward his adopted father.

"If I recalled with Rogue memories this person are the light dragon slayer and called Sting Sutcliffe. "Rogue said.

"And what the previous Rogue think about this Sting person is? Itachi asked monotone.

"Well, Sting is a rather calm individual and is usually seen smiling; he rarely ever loses his temper. Sting believes that people who abandon their comrade are scum and does not hesitate to punish them for acts." Rogue replied.

"Yeah until he meet Natsu that is ..."Wendy dryly said.

"Y... Yeah " Rogue replied .

"Who Natsu?" Obito asked curiously.

"One of the slayer. He's the fire dragon slayer and first generation .Ah! Speaking of which here the lachrymal. You need to implant this inside you." Wendy said.

"Why he need to implanted that and what is the first generation?" Itachi.

"Before I answered about the lachrymal. You guys need to understand the slayer magic first. Dragon Slayers are a unique type of people who utilize a form of Lost Magic, Each Dragon Slayer has their own form of Magic, just like each is a master of their own element. In addition, they also have the ability to consume the element which they wield, just as long as it is not created from their own Magic. Doing so rejuvenates them and enhances their abilities." Wendy said.

"What other qualities that those slayers have?" Shisui asked curiously.

"Dragon Slayers are known to possess keener senses than those of normal humans such as in smell, sight and hearing, as well as distinctive characteristics and features such as slatted pupils and noticeably sharper teeth." Rogue replied monotone.

"I think I can see two Itachi right now" Obito muttered. The Uchiha just snorted while Both Itachi and Rogue just gave him their smirk.

"What happen if the slayers succeeded on killing their dragon .What will happen to them?" Fugaku asked.

"If a Dragon Slayer manages to successfully kill a Dragon, they become stronger after bathing in their blood. However, Dragon Slayers can transform into Dragons themselves through excessive use of their Magic; the only one who is known to have killed Dragon is , who killed nearly every single Dragon in existence, but as a drawback was transformed into a Dragon who was also "not quite a Dragon "Wendy replied.

"Wait... Acknologia the dragon that you were after right?" Obito asked.

Both Wendy and Rogue nodded their head.

"If I May asked why you guys after him?" Obit asked.

"Well he allied himself with a dark immortal wizard named Zeref." Wendy replied.

"You're kidding right? There no way any man is immortal." Fugaku said trembled a little.

"No she not tou-san. In my memories Zeref is four hundred years and he can create an army of demon easily." Rogue replied.

"And do you want to know what his ambition is?" Wendy asked.

"World destruction." Both Wendy and Rogue said darkly.

They all paled hearing that information.

"That why I need to find all the slayers so that we can prevent them from destroying the world. "Wendy said.

"Okay but still what is the first generation?" Mikoto asked.

"The First Generation Dragon Slayers were the original Dragon Slayers, who learnt their Dragon Slayer Magic from an actual Dragon. In most cases, the particular Dragon Slayer's teacher was also their foster parent. "Wendy replied.

"Do you know who the first generation Wendy-enchant is?" Sasuke asked.

"I do. There three person who are the first generation and they are the fire and iron dragon slayer. "Wendy replied.

"Wait you said three but you only gave us two." Itachi said.

"Indeed. That because I am one of the first generation. Correction my previous had been raised by a sky dragon name Grandeneey." Wendy said.

All the Uxchiha's except Rogue jaw dropped.

"That so cool Nee-chan"Sasuke said with star in his eyes, Wendy just giggle on his antic.

"What about the second generation?" Obito asked.

"Those from the second generation of Dragon Slayers have had Dragon implanted into their bodies, granting them the ability to use Dragon Slayer Magic. Because they were not taught their abilities by a Dragon, they are considered artificial Dragon Slayers." Rogue replied.

"And lastly the third?" Fugaku asked.

"Dragon Slayers heralding from this generation have both been taught their Magic by actual Dragons and have had their bodies implanted with Dragon Lacrima Wendy replied.

"Hence the Laurimar you giving him right now?" Itachi said.

"Yes, this will make him completed again. Its better I put him today but it will be painful." Wendy said worriedly.

"That okay... If this make me completed then do it. I trust you." Rogue replied.

"Very well let begin okay?" Wendy said.

 **End** **for** **this** **chapter** **.**

It finally done for this chapter! Happy New Year guys hope you have a wonderful year! 


End file.
